Babysitting in July
by Data Girl 3
Summary: Roger and Mimi have to watch Penny while Emily works late. Fourth of July fic.
1. The Need for Babysitters

**AN:** This is one of the reasons why I hate the rating system for this site. This story is, for the most part, is K-Plus, but there are some moments that might call for a T rating. If there was a rating between K-Plus and T, this story would fall under it. However, I'm going to say it's K-Plus, and just warn people beforehand if a chapter contains possible T-material. (I hope I made the right choice.)  
I'll start here, for example: The beginning of this chapter has our favorite musician and dancer get a little frisky. So enjoy yourselves.

(PS: I tried to make a plus sign instead of writing out the word, but this weird page won't let me.)

* * *

It was a very hot day in the Loft. Roger was sprawled out on the beaten sofa, testing out new cords on his fender, the fluid notes filling the room. He was so absorbed in his work, he didn't notice Mimi had came out of their room until she had came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck, placing kisses on his cheek. Roger's face broke into an instant smile.

"Hey, baby," he grinned, moving his head to catch Mimi's lips with his, placing his fender on the nearby table. Mimi let out a deep moan as Roger took her slender waist in his hands to bring her down onto the couch, where his body hovered above hers. Their kisses grew deeper and more passionate, with Mimi's hands snaking up under Roger's shirt and Roger's softly stroking the small of Mimi's back.

"Happy Fourth of July, Meems," Roger whispered as he moved his lips to her neck and shoulder.

"Happy Fourth of July, Rog," Mimi replied, combing her fingers through Roger's hair. Smiling, Roger moved down to Mimi's abdomen, his fingers skillfully lifting her shirt up a bit, exposing the bare skin around her navel where he immediately placed several kisses, ending with leaving a warm, wet trail from his tongue, taking delight in Mimi's pleasured gasp. At that moment, they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Ah, fu-k," Roger growled. Casting an apologetic glance to Mimi, he moved over to answer the door, revealing Emily, her Nikon FM2 hanging from around her neck, and Penny outside.

"Hey, Roger," Emily smiled. "Oh… sorry for interrupting." Emily pointed to Roger's jaw, which was coated with Mimi's lipstick. Roger, blushing, quickly wiped off the lipstick.

"Hi, Emily, Penny," Mimi laughed from the couch. "What's up?"

"Listen, guys. I need you to do me a really big favor," Emily announced, giving them a pleading glance. "Could you watch Penny for me, tonight? I have to go and take some photographs of the fireworks display for _The Village Voice_, and they won't let me go home until after midnight."

"Emily, it's your day off!" Mimi reminded.

"Yeah," Emily nodded with a grimace. "Tell _that _to my boss. Please, you guys! I know you two must have something planned for just the two of you tonight, and it kills me to ask you to postpone anything romantic, but I don't know who else to go to! Collins is off at a conference, Mark's in Scarsdale, visiting his folks, and I can't find Maureen and Joanne. You're my last hope!"

"What about Nana?" Roger suggested.

"Oh, please, no!" Penny cried. "She's visiting her friends at the nursing home! The last time I had to be there, my sole forms of entertainment involved watching Nana and her over-seventy friends playing bridge, and listening to old Mrs. Perch talk about what I'm pretty sure was _all _the recipes for tapioca in existence." Roger had to shudder at the thought. He had plenty of memories of staying at his grandparents' house as a boy, and all the torment of having their friends fawn over him, pinching his cheeks until they were sore, ruffling his hair non-stop, and trying to slip him butterscotch, even though he kept saying that he didn't like the stuff.

"Okay. We'll watch her," Roger relented.

"Thank you, Roger. I'll make it up to you, someday, somehow. That's a promise," Emily smiled before crouching down to talk to Penny. "Okay, Penny. What are the Loft Rules?"

"I'm to listen to Roger and Mimi, and do whatever they say without question,." Penny recited. "And I'm to be in bed no later then 10:30."

"Very good. And?"

"Oh, yeah. And under no circumstance will I repeat anything Mr. Roger says." Emily ignored the evil glare Roger sent her as she kissed Penny's cheek. "Be good, Penny." With that, Emily was out the door, and on her way to work.


	2. A Big Break

**AN: **I'm hoping this chapter is historically accurate. I'm not sure if the places mentioned here were around in the early 1990s. But, for the sake of this fic, let's say they were.

In an unrelated story, my profile now has a link to my photobucket account, where I keep my RENT pics, including cast pics and, my personal favorite, a Roger/Mimi shrine. (I love that couple, can you tell?)

* * *

Shortly after Emily had left for work, Roger and Mimi took Penny to the park for lunch.

"So, Penny, you like hot dogs?" Roger asked.

"Who wouldn't?" Penny replied. "I mean, besides Uncle Collins, who doesn't eat meat anyway?"

"Right. What do you like on yours? Ketchup, right?"

"And mayonnaise." Roger blinked in shock.

"Mayonnaise? On a hot dog?"

"Yeah. Mom always eats hot dogs with ketchup and mayonnaise. I thought it looked gross until I was four, but then Mom gave me a taste of hers, and now I love it."

"And I used to give Mark grief about eating sauerkraut on his hot dogs," Roger muttered, shaking his head. "How about you, Mimi? The usual?"

"Naturally." Roger smiled and went up to the vendor for three hot dogs. Penny's ketchup and mayonnaise, one with ketchup and mustard for Mimi, and a chili cheese dog for him. As soon as he had all three, he went back to enjoy the meal with Mimi and Penny. As they were eating, Roger slowly became aware that someone was looking at him. But the more Roger tried to ignore the person, the more the stranger moved closer to get a better look

"Can I help you?" Roger groaned, finally getting annoyed.

"Davis?" Roger looked up in surprise, finally recognizing the person.

"Robbie?"

"Aw, da-n, buddy!" Robbie cried. "I _thought _that was you! Took me a while to recognize you. You look so different with your hair long like that!"

"Ha. Oh! Mimi!" Roger turned to his girlfriend. "This is Robbie, one of my old band mates."

"Sh-t, Roger," Robbie smirked, eying Mimi. "She is _FINE_!"

"Back off, jerk! She's mine!" Roger snarled in mock anger.

"Okay, okay. Just kidding around, man!" Robbie laughed, seconds before noticing Penny. "Hey, who's the minor? I _know _she ain't yours. She's too old, unless you were holding out on us."

"Naw. She's our friend's kid. We're just watching her for a bit," Roger explained. "So, how've you been?" Penny and Mimi sat back, giving Roger some respectful time to catch up with his old friend.

"By the way, buddy. You still play?" Robbie asked.

"You know it."

"Well, then. Are you going tonight?"

"Where?"

"Wait, you didn't _hear_? Today at 5, over at Bar None, man! It's an all-out battle of the acoustics."

"What's that mean?" Penny asked.

"It means, little missy," Robbie explained, "that people from all over the city are coming together to compete in front of some major record company. Roger, you really should go down with you guitar. If you haven't lost your touch, you'll be a shoe-in."

"Robbie, I can't go down to a bar tonight," Roger shook his head. "I'm babysitting. You can't take an eight-year-old to a bar."

"Oh, right," Robbie's face fell. "Sorry, Davis."

"Forget it," Roger sighed as Robbie started to walk off. "Thanks anyway, buddy."

"Roger, you can't pass up this chance!" Mimi cried after Robbie had left. "This could be your big break, baby."

"Come on, Meems. You and I both know a bar is no place for Penny."

"So, you go down to the bar, and meet us at the Ben and Jerry's on 23rd Street when you're done!" Mimi offered.

"Yeah, Mr. Roger!" Penny added. "Go knock 'em dead!"

"You… you guys mean it?"

"Mr. Roger, I don't want you to give up something that means so much to you just because of me," Penny grinned. "I'll be fine. Mimi will still be with me, remember?"

"You heard her, Rog! Go on!" Mimi urged, wrapping her arms around his neck, placing a quick kiss on his lips. Finally, Roger relented.

"Oh, alright. You've convinced me. As long as you promise to be waiting at Ben and Jerry's for me."

"Promise. Now, get going!" Roger grinned widely, and gave Mimi a quick kiss before heading back to grab his fender, and then hurry over to Bar None.

"Come on, Penny," Mimi smiled down at the little girl. "Let's go get some bread crumbs to feed the ducks, okay?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

**AN:** Next chapter will go back and forth between Roger at Bar None, and Mimi and Penny just having fun together. So, until next time...


	3. That Was Good Enough

Roger moved around the Loft, collecting his fender and placing it into its case. It was at that moment he realized. He'd been so excited about this chance; he'd forgotten he still didn't have a good song in mind. For a brief moment, he toyed with the idea of singing _Your Eyes_, but quickly turned it down. _Your Eyes_ was special. He'd written that song for Mimi, and he intended it to be for her ears only. Sure, the official 'unveiling' of that song hadn't been in a situation he'd have liked, but the end result had been worth it. Nevertheless, that had been the first, last, and only time anyone, apart from his Mimi, would ever hear him sing it. Ever since that night, _Your Eyes _existed the way he had intended it, and was played only when it was just him and Mimi, when no one else was around. It was played for the sole purpose of bringing that smile to her face, and making the beautiful lively light that always shone in her magnificent brown eyes grow brighter. But as much as he loved thinking about her, Roger had to admit that all this thought about Mimi wasn't helping him find a song to sing at the bar.

"Aw, sh-t," Roger moaned, running a hand through his hair. "Now what?" Roger began to leaf through the piles of his old band music, but to no avail. All the good ones needed accompaniment. Letting out a frustrated groan, he turned to the new staff paper book Mimi had gotten him for his birthday last year. He had managed to fairly complete a new song in there, but it was only notes. The lyrics hadn't been written yet, and nothing was helping much on inspiration.

Desperation beginning to seep in, Roger tore about his room, looking for anything that could help. In his haste of rummaging through his closet, he accidentally hit his head on the overhead shelf, causing April's old composition notebook to fall at his feet. Roger looked down on it, the memories of the day he found the notebook in Emily's possession coming back. Ever since learning about what really happened that prompted April to kill herself that day, Roger had finally been able to completely close that chapter of his life. He still kept the notebook, but he had stored it in the back of his closet, with Musetta's ultrasound photo safely tucked within the pages. Now, however, the notebook had fallen open to a certain page, the one that told of the day April had discovered she was pregnant with her and Roger's child. Sighing sadly and shaking off the thoughts of what might have been, Roger went to return the notebook to its former place. However, in doing so, his eyes fell on one line in particular, April's recording of what Emily had told her. "_Make the best with what you're given_." At that very moment, something went off in Roger's mind, and he could almost feel the wheels starting to turn at top speed. This was it! Laughing to himself in triumph, Roger immediately went for his staff paper book to plan out the lyrics to the song.

* * *

Mimi and Penny moved about the Manhattan Mall, laughing and joking with each other. As they walked, however, they chanced to pass one of the mall jewelry counters, and Mimi's face fell slightly, glancing over at the rings. As Mimi gazed at the rings, Penny came up to her side, looking up at the dancer questioningly.

"Are you and Roger gonna get married?"

"Penny!" Mimi laughed. "What kind of a question is that?"

"Well, you love Mr. Roger, right?" Mimi beamed warmly in response.

"So much," she nodded.

"Well, Mom says that if you really love someone, then you'd want to spend all your time together. So, if you and Mr. Roger love each other, you'd want to get married, right?" Mimi sighed heavily.

"Actually, Penny, I doubt Roger would ever take it that far."

"Why not?"

"It's… it's complicated," Mimi flashed a quick smile before changing the subject. "Hey, let's go see if they carry shoes in your size."

"But we don't have money for shoes with us."

"Who says we're going to _buy_ shoes? You don't need money to try them on, do you?" However, as Mimi led Penny to the shoes, she still thought about what Penny had said. It was true. she _had _toyed with the idea of marrying Roger once or twice. Okay, who was she trying to fool? She thought of it quite a lot. But she also knew that she and Roger still had HIV. Because of that, there would be no chance of Roger ever bringing up the subject. Marriage was an eternal union, and they realistically did not have eternity. If he ever _did_ ask, she'd accept in a heartbeat. But there was no point in dwelling on it. They were together, and that was good enough.

* * *

** AN:** So, how do you like it so far? Please read and review. I love reviews almost as I love Roger/Mimi. (Almost)


	4. Make the Best With What You're Given

**AN:** A little reply to Tina101 and maureen is me: The issue of Roger and Mimi getting married will be resolved, but in a future fanfic. Sorry to make you wait, but I have other ideas to get out of the way. I got a 'master plan' worked out, and my intention is to post two other fanfics first: a special 'Angel Dedication' fic, and a humorous story staring all the RENT girls.

On that note, on with the story.

* * *

Roger stood by at Bar None, waiting for his turn to go up. He had arrived just as Robbie was finishing up with his audition, and the two former band members were now talking.

"Can't believe you decided to come down after all," Robbie laughed.

"I wasn't going to, actually. But Mimi and Penny talked me into it."

Roger and Robbie continued to talk until it was Roger's turn to try out. Collecting his fender, he moved up to the stage, his hand reaching into his pocket to rub his lucky charm, the St. Cecilia medallion Penny had given to him as a birthday present. Once up on stage, he was asked a few questions, such as his name, and what previous experience he'd had. Finally, it was time to show what he could do. Moving the fender in position, Roger began.

"_When I think about my life  
I wonder if I will survive to live to see in 25  
Or will I just fall?  
Like all my friends, they just keep dying  
People 'round me always crying  
In this place that I like to call my home_

_Not everybody knows that everybody goes to a better place  
Not everybody knows that everyone could be living their last days  
But the hard times will come, and we'll keep movin' on, we're movin' up  
Keep movin' on_

_Life,  
Hope,  
Truth,  
Trust,  
Faith,  
Pride,  
Love,  
Lust_

_On without the things we've lost  
The things we've gained we'll take with us_

_And all I've got are these two hands to make myself a better man  
I wonder if I'll ever see the end of this  
With all this rain it just keeps falling  
On my head and now I'm calling  
Out to someone else to help me make it through_

_Not everybody knows that everybody goes to a better place  
Not everybody knows that everyone could be living their last days  
But the hard times will come, and we'll keep movin' on, we're movin' up  
Keep movin' on_

_Life,  
Hope,  
Truth,  
Trust,  
Faith,  
Pride,  
Love,  
Lust,  
Pain,  
Hate,  
Lies,  
Kill,  
Laugh,  
Cry,  
Live,  
Die_

_Some friends become enemies  
Some friends become your family  
Make the best with what you're given  
This ain't dying  
This is living!_

_Said we're movin' on, and we got nothing to prove  
To anyone 'cause we'll get through  
We're movin' on and on and on and on...  
Keep movin' on_

_Life,  
Hope,  
Truth,  
Trust,  
Faith,  
Pride,  
Love,  
Lust,  
Pain,  
Hate,  
Lies,  
Kill,  
Laugh,  
Cry,  
Live,  
Die_

_Some friends become enemies  
Some friends become your family  
Make the best with what you're given  
This ain't dying  
This is living!"_

* * *

In Ben and Jerry's, Mimi and Penny sat at a table, watching the door for any sign of Roger. They were soon rewarded when Roger and Robbie both came through the door. Roger looked shaken, but Robbie was exuberant.

"Davis and Kysar are back!" Robbie cheered. "The good old team from a few years ago!"

"You got it!?" Mimi cried in excitement. Roger breathed deeply before nodding. Mimi squealed in happiness, throwing herself at Roger and wrapping her legs around his waist, placing a congratulatory kiss on his lips, one that Roger returned with earnest. Once Roger returned Mimi to the ground, Penny moved forward to hug the musician, who couldn't help but laugh as Penny only came up to his navel, so she had to hug his legs. Eventually, the three returned to the table, while Robbie volunteered to order some ice cream and coffees on him in celebration.

"So, what did you two do, today?" Roger asked, rubbing Mimi's knee beneath the table.

"Not much. Stopped by the Botanical Garden for a bit, and then went over to the Manhattan Mall," Mimi grinned. "Penny tried on twelve pairs of shoes, and we didn't buy _anything_."

"I made a salesperson cry," Penny announced proudly.

"I'd hate to think what Emily would say if she thought we were corrupting Penny," Roger chuckled.

"Oh, nonsense," Mimi laughed. "Emily's a Bohemian, too. She should understand that it'll be Penny who will lead the next generation of Bohemians. It's never too early to start training her for that day."

* * *

For the next hour, Roger, Mimi, Penny, and Robbie talked and laughed over their ice cream. Then the time came for them to leave in order to make it to the fireworks display in time. Before leaving, Mimi took Penny to the bathroom, leaving Roger and Robbie alone.

"I'm sorry, but there's something that just doesn't fit the picture," Robbie began. "In all those days of being in that old band, none of us ever would have pictured Roger Davis taking care of any kid. And here you are today, actually babysitting."

"Sometimes, people change, Robbie," Roger shrugged. "I went through a lot of sh-t around the time the band split up. But I eventually wised up a bit, mostly thanks to Mimi. And a guardian angel." Roger instinctively glanced up to the heavens, in a silent acknowledgment to his lost friend.

"Yeah, you've definitely changed Rog. You looked real comfortable looking after Penny there."

"Hey, who could blame me? Little Penny's a wonderful kid. How could anyone not love her?"

"Well, you ever think about having one of your own?"

"What?" Roger's eyes widened in surprise.

"I'm just saying. After seeing you and Mimi watch Penny, I just got the thought that the two of you could make pretty good parents, if the chance ever arose." Roger turned his head, so Robbie wouldn't be able to see the hurt in his eyes.

"Hey, Robbie? If it's okay with you, could we not talk about that sort of thing?"

"Oh. Sure, buddy." Further conversation was postponed, as Mimi and Penny had returned, allowing the four friends to leave for the fireworks display.

* * *

**AN: **The next chapter is most likely the last one for this story. It will have a final tender moment between Roger and Mimi, but it will be partially bittersweet.  
And that song Roger ends up singing is called "Moving On", which is sung by Good Charlotte. I always thought that the song really fit the story and theme of RENT.  
So, until next time...


	5. I Can't Give You That

**AN: **Short last chapter, I know. Hope you like it, regardless.

* * *

Back at the apartment complex, Mimi tucked a sleeping Penny into her bed inside Emily's pad. The little girl had fallen asleep on the subway, and, after saying good night to Robbie, they had to carry her upstairs. As Penny was tucked into bed, she turned in her sleep, her hand tightening on the stuffed rabbit, Mr. Twiggers. Mimi smiled quietly, removing the star head-bopper from the freckled-faced girl's head before glancing out the window were Roger could be seen on the fire escape, puffing away on a cigarette and looking aimlessly down at the street. Sighing, Mimi went out to join him. He had been distant since leaving Ben and Jerry's. She hadn't seen him this way in a long time, and it worried her.

"Roger? Is something wrong?"

"No, of course not, Meems," Roger forced a smile. "Everything's fine. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Please, don't be like that, baby. Don't shut me out again," Mimi begged. "I hate seeing you like this. It scares me, especially considering the last time you were so distant was when Angel was…." Roger was jolted by these words. He knew what Mimi was talking about. It had been when Angel was sick in the hospital.

"Oh, Mimi," Roger whispered, tossing the cigarette aside and pulling her into his arms. "I'm sorry. It's just that… seeing you with Penny today. It made me think about how all your chances at having all of that, being a mother, raising a child....I thought about how much you deserve to have all of that, and so much more. And I can't give you that, all because of the stupid disease. That fu-king virus took away all your chances of being a mother. It kills me to think about how you can't have children, especially when I know you would have been a great mother." Mimi sank into Roger's embrace, the two lovers holding each other close, occasionally reaching out to wipe away each other's tears.

"Roger," Mimi sighed finally, stepping back to gaze up at his face, which she took into her small hands. "We… there's no sense in dwelling what we can't have. The only thing that matters is that we have each other. Forget regret…"

"Or life is yours to miss," Roger nodded. "I know." Smiling softly, Mimi leaned forward and gave Roger a quick kiss.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too."

* * *

For the rest of the night, Roger and Mimi sat on Emily's armchair, cuddled next to each other while watching a late-night movie, waiting for Emily to arrive home, which didn't occur until a quarter past midnight.

"Hey, guys," Emily waved as she walked in, looking extremely worn out. "Thanks again for watching Penny, tonight."

"No problem," Mimi smiled. "We had fun watching her."

"Well, anyway, I meant what I said earlier," Emily nodded. "I _will_ make it up to you someday. Good night, you two. We'll see you in the morning." Roger and Mimi made their way back up to the Loft, arm in arm.

"You know, Rog," Mimi smiled mischievously once they had walked in. "I do believe we were in the middle of something earlier, weren't we?" Roger grinned widely, catching on quick, and lead Mimi into their bedroom, closing the door behind them.

* * *

**AN:** Like I said before, the unresolved issues in this story will be dealt with later on. I've got a master plan, after all. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this little story. Be on the lookout for the next installment, Tribute to a Fallen Friend, which will strongly involve the ongoing influence Angel plays on the Bohemians' lives. Until next time, this is Data Girl 3, signing off.


End file.
